The known hemostatics, such as hydrogen peroxide, alum and ferric chloride, are not effective enough, whereas the use of such a natural hemostatic as thrombin is limited because of its high cost and side effects it may produce (for example, when thrombin gets into the blood channel it may lead to intravalscular coagulation of the blood).
There are also known polymer-based synthetic hemostatics. These include complexes comprising adrenaline and the copolymer of polyvinyl furfural and maleic acid; graft copolymers of cellulose and acrylic acid; cyan-acrylate glue; and oxidized cellulose and its complexes.
The foregoing hemostatic preparations are disadvantageous in that they are hard to produce and in that they only act upon separate components of the blood coagulation system. The coagulation time of the best of these preparations is 20 to 60 seconds (the control time being 120 seconds).